1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speaker verification or recognition and more specifically to confirming an identity of a particular speaker based on dynamic facial features of a user while the user is speaking
2. Introduction
Speaker verification or recognition is the process of identifying a particular speaker, and not necessarily what that speaker is saying. Speaker verification can provide benefits in many applications, contexts, and devices. For example, a smartphone can incorporate speaker verification to ensure that only authorized users can access local and/or network resources through the smartphone. Speaker verification can be beneficial for users that have difficulty using traditional computing input devices such as a keyboard or mouse or for users that prefer using speaker verification systems. However, existing speaker verification approaches rely on acoustic characteristics of the voice of a speaker. Each speaker's voice has unique characteristics which can provide a certain level of biometric identification Such as pitch, tone, and amplitude. However, a noisy background, a bad connection, or other difficult speaking conditions, for example, can make detection of these unique characteristics difficult. These shortcomings can lead to user frustration if the system is unable to verify the identity of a known user. These shortcomings can also lead to security risks if the system misrecognizes the identity of a user.
Further, attackers can deceive many existing speaker verification systems with relative ease. For example, an attacker can pose as a particular speaker by playing back a sufficiently high quality voice recording of that speaker. In the face of these difficulties, whether due to unintentional factors or due to intentional human fraud, the robustness of speaker verification systems can degrade. Existing speaker verification approaches provide a useful authentication technology, but lack a described level of robustness.